


Strawberry Bubblegum

by Yellow_sunflowerfrogs



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bad Flirting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Based on a Conan Gray Song, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys in Skirts, Call Me By Your Name References, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Drama & Romance, Everyone Is Gay, Explicit Language, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gay Male Character, Heathers References, Horniness, Horny Teenagers, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Summaries, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Inspired by Music, Internalized Homophobia, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Homosexuality, Mental Health Issues, Mild Smut, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, My First AO3 Post, Non-Graphic Smut, Oh My God, Original Character(s), Pick-Up Lines, References to Depression, Some Plot, Swearing, Teen Romance, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Trans Male Character, Triggers, Weird Plot Shit, Why Did I Write This?, copyrighted, top/bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow_sunflowerfrogs/pseuds/Yellow_sunflowerfrogs
Summary: Read my friends stories pls not mine this is bad. @AnimeobsessionThis is just a fun little mlm gay romance story. :)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Jackson Parker 

I finish getting my books out of my locker when I turn around and there’s someone there. A boy. He leans over me and he takes his things out the locker above mine. He’s tall, and slightly intimidating. He must be a sophomore or a junior.  
He grabs me by the hair and slams me into the locker. I cuss under my breath. Oh no. Getting builled in high school is my worst nightmare. 

“Name, age and pronouns.” He hisses, his hand clasped around my left arm. That’s strange. Maybe he wants to be friends.  
I whimper a little. His grip is strong.  
“Uh, my name is Jackson Parker, uh, I’m fourteen and I’m a freshman. This is my first day. I use He/They pronouns because I’m, uh, a demiboy. Thank you. Who wants to know?”  
He laughs slightly. “I’ll answer your questions after you answer mine. I’m not finished. Sexuality, relationship status, and religion.”  
I wince. Why does he need to know all that?  
“Mhm, I’m straight, I think, single and I don’t practice any religion.”  
He nods. “Are you, uh, a virgin?”  
I whimper again. “That’s not important but yes.”  
He laughs. He lets go of my arm and stands back a bit.  
“Ok. I guess I’ll introduce myself. I’m Conan Nolan, I’m fifteen. I’m also a freshman and this is my first day too. My pronouns are He/Him. I’m gay. I’m very much single. My parents are Christian but I am not, much too their dismay. And I too am a virgin.” He winks.  
We make eye contact for a couple seconds but it feels longer. I direct my eyes somewhere else.  
“So, you think you’re straight? You aren’t entirely sure?” He asks.  
I feel the heat rise in my cheeks. I didn’t like talking about it. I always thought I was straight. But, then, I started to notice guys a bit more. And, uh, they’re hot. I maybe had a couple dreams. I don’t answer him. 

I look him in the eyes again. Yes, he is tall. And very attractive. He has gorgeous green eyes and brown hair that I want to run my fingers through.  
A silver septum piercing that makes him look like really cool. No, I don’t like him. I just want to be like him. I start to walk away. He grabs my arm again.  
“Where are you going?” He whispers softly into my ear. I tell him I have to get to class. He pulls my time table from my hands, stares at it briefly before giving it back to me.  
“Well, how about that. We have the same class, dumbass.”  
I take a step back. He takes one forward. This happens a couple times.  
I’m starting to get frustrated. I barely know this kid. He’s being weird. He’s...scary.  
“Stop following me. Piss off.” I shout.  
His smile turns into a frown. “I just wanted to be your friend, darling.”  
He stares into my eyes with a penetrating gaze. I gulp. I whimper.  
“Sorry.” I mutter.  
He laughs and continues down the corridor. I pause, before quickly trying to catch up with him.


	2. Conan Nolan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two lol what else can i say

Jackson finally catches up with me. I spin around to face him and grab him by his neck.  
“Don’t talk to me like that. Ever again.”  
They whimper and nod. I laugh.  
Why does he do that? Is he...scared? I tighten my grip on his neck. They wince. I let go and he stumbles back a little.  
I look them up and down. He’s pretty—pretty much my type. He’s short. They have a nice face shape and fluffy black hair. He’s dressed in a dark flannel shirt and faded denim jeans. He wears glasses; the round, clear thick lenses ones. They have silver star earrings in both ears. Damn, he is really cute.  
“You look nice. But you’d look even better in my bed.” I say.  
He blushes hard, biting his lip. He shakes his head and continues down the corridor. I follow them. 

We arrive to class right on time. It’s science. Since its our first day, we need to pick our partners.  
The teacher, who introduces herself as Mrs. Walker, tells us to sit next to the person we want to be partners with.  
“This is temporary, mind. I’ll probably end up changing them by the end of this week.” She says. 

Jackson sits in a seat near the back. He looks around. None of his friends must be in this class.  
I walk up to his desk and slam my hand on the counter. He looks up at me and whimpers.  
I smile and sit on the stool next to him. Mrs. Walker begins the lesson. Its something about particles or some shit.  
I’m not really paying much attention. I notice Jackson staring at me. I turn slightly in my seat.  
“This is boring. I know all this already.” He whispers. I nod.  
“Your lips look lonely. Why don’t you let them meet with mine?”  
They sigh. “Uh, stop with the bad pick up lines, Conan.”  
I laugh. “What goes in hard, comes out soft and you blow continuously?”  
He gasps. “I know this. It’s bubblegum. You-you can’t trick me. I’m—innocent.”  
I laugh again. I pull a packet of gum out of my jacket pocket. I take a piece and put it in Jackson’s mouth. He bites my fingers a bit, by accident.  
“Mhm. So I see.”  
They shuffle a little closer too me. I lean closer to him and run my hands through his hair. We stare into each other’s eyes. He blows a bubble with the gum. Mrs. Walker slams papers down in front of me. I quickly pull my hand away.  
Near the end of that period, he drops his pen. It lands near my feet.  
“Ah, shit.” He whispers.  
I’m too focused on my work to pick it up for them. They quietly get up from their chair. He crawls under the desk. He shuffles around near my feet.  
I kick him slightly. He gets his pen and climbs back onto the stool. I watch as they scribble something onto a scrap piece of paper. He slides it over to me.  
What do you want? Why’d you kick me, it reads.  
I roll my eyes. I scrumple the note in my hand and throw it at his face. He flinches.  
I grab his hand. I pull it closer to my face and kiss it. He turns away.  
“So, do you want to be friends? Because if not I’ll leave you alone.” I whisper.  
He shrugs. “Yeah, s-sure. You can sit with me and my other friends at lunch.”  
“Ok. Sounds fun.” I laugh. 

When the lesson ends, they swiftly leave the classroom. I follow. There’s no sign of him anywhere. Oh well. There goes my lunch “date”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii hope u enjoyed this trash u horny bastards :p jkk
> 
> So hard ~.~ to write characters with he/they or she/they pronouns in third person/ another characters pov (if u read the first chapter yk that jackson uses he/they cos he is a demiboy)
> 
> Anyways hate u bye x

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter soon! If you want :))


End file.
